Armor
Armor is a group of items that, when picked up, increase your armor score (see combat). Armor Score Your armor is one of the most useful scores in combat. Better armor makes you harder to hit, although it does not decrease damage. Additionally, characters with higher armor have a greater likelihood of resisting instant death attacks by monsters like the Grim Reaper and Liches. Picking up Armor When you attempt to pick up armor that is worse than the armor you already have, you usually get a message that says something like: "Why bother? You already have better armor!". Thus, armor may not be downgraded in this way. Attempting to pick up armor that is better than the armor you are currently wearing replaces whatever armor you are wearing. The old armor vanishes, it is not dropped and can not be picked up again. Improving your Armor Armor may be improved three ways. Some armor may be improved in more than one of these ways, while other kinds of armor may not be improved in any of these ways. Wax Coating This is the easiest improvement, but it only works on lower level armors like clothes and leather armor. Armor may be coated with was using a waxy egg, which may be found in nests or baut at stores. Reforging Reforging your armor is more difficult than wax coating it, but many high level armors may be reforged, where as only lower level armors may be wax coated. Reforging may be accomplished by the blacksmith in the dungeon, but it has a price! Enchanting Enchanting is the hardest way by which armor may be improved. It requires a friendly enchanter to spend a lot of time casting spells on your armor. However, it makes up for this by working on many of the highest level armors, as well as improving the armor more than reforging. Lastly, enchanting can be also be combined with reforging to create very potent armor. Cursed Armor While cursed armor functions just as well as any other armor of that type, it can not be removed. This means if you can't pick up better armor than the armor you're wearing and put it on. Cursed armor may also not be upgraded. In general, it is never a good idea to wear cursed armor. Removing a Curse There are very few ways to remove a curse. You can buy scrolls of remove curse, but these are expensive. Also, a wish may remove a curse, if you chose to spend a wish on such a thing. Armor list The following is a partial list of the armor that is in the game. Since the game is in development, this list is subject to change. In addition, some of the armors in the game are not on the list to avoid spoilers. The armor is listed from most least protective to most protective. * Your Everyday Clothes* * Your Everyday Clothes (Wax Coated) * Leather Armor * Leather Armor (Wax Coated) * Chain Armor * Electrum Armor * Iron Plated Armor * Iron Plate Armor (Reforged) * (Enchanted) Chain Armor * (Enchanted) Iron Plate Armor * (Enchanted) Iron Plate Armor (Reforged) * Kevlar * Kevlar (Reforged) * Solid Iron Armor** *The "armor" you start the game wearing when you start the game () See Improving armor above **While this is the most powerful armor in the game, it is considered a death trap by many. This is because it blocks you from moving and does not grant total invisibility. Thus, if you wear it, a monster will eventually find you and poke you to death. This armor may only be obtained with hacking or cheat codes currently. Category:Battle